Give You the World
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Johnny wanted nothing to do with the mob  or his father  and Brook wanted nothing to do with the Quartermaines  or their money . This is their life. Brook Lynn/Johnny, Oneshot.


**Title: **Give You the World

**Pairing: **Brook Lynn/Johnny Z.

**Rating: **PG13

**Summary:** Johnny wanted nothing to do with the mob (or his father) and Brook wanted nothing to do with the Quartermaines (or their money). This is their life...

-0-

Brook Lynn watched the table carefully, pinpointed every ball and mapped out her next move while the guy she played against laughed too loudly—drunk on whiskey and whatever was on tap—and taunted her every step.

"Your grip's too loose, sweetheart. Let me show you how it's done."

She looked off to the side, caught Johnny's gaze and shook her head—clear and definitive. _Don't._ His lips turned down at the corners but she merely tilted her head, lips quirking up and eyelashes fluttering—picture of innocence. It worked; he settled, smirking and shaking his head in exasperated fondness.

She sidestepped the stranger and knocked in the four effortlessly.

"I'll pass on the training lesson, _sweetheart_. But let's say you and me up the ante a little. Double or nothin'," she added finally.

The guy laughed, good-natured and buzzed. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's your dime."

Brook smiled nothing sweet in the gesture as she knocked in the next solid and then the next in quick succession. The guy watched her open-mouthed and shocked; she knew anger was a swift possibility. She chalked her pool cue blowing off the excess with a little more pout in her lips than was strictly necessary. It got the desired effect though; her opponent loosened up, eyes entranced. But Brook noted he wasn't the only one spellbound here and it gave her a thrill to know she had Johnny so on edge.

"Eight ball. Left side pocket," Brook issued, pointing the pool cue in emphasis. The guy finally broke his stare to take a long pull of whiskey and hissed as it burned down his throat. Brook bent at the waist, leaning towards the table and set up her shot. She caught Johnny's stare and kept it as she pulled the cue back and then forward. Her lips quirked at the sound of the white cue ball hitting the eight ball and she didn't have to look to know it went in. Johnny's wide smile was answer enough, after all she did learn from the best.

The guy huffed, slammed his glass onto the green felt and Brook turned her attention towards him. She smiled—soft and easy around the edges—even as she saw Johnny stand up getting ready to move in if anything.

"I can't believe you won," the guy muttered—slurred and annoyed. He fished out his wallet from his pocket, took out a couple of bills and dropped them into Brook's outstretched hand. He lingered in his touch, smiled at her drunkenly. "Rematch?"

Brook's fingers curled around the bills. She shook her head. "Don't want to try my luck, you know. Maybe next time?" She posed it as a question, no hard feelings.

The guy grinned, finally letting go of the money. "Sounds good."

Brook watched him stagger back to the bar but she didn't stay for anything more, turning away and walking out of the bar with Johnny following right after her.

-0-

"That was close."

Brook smiled, shaking her head as she pocketed her winnings. "Nah, that guy was just looking to let off some steam." At Johnny's look, she frowned. "Hey, it was easy cash, John, you can relax now."

Johnny sighed, arms coming around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. "I hate this."

"It was hustling pool."

"And I shoulda been the one doing it," Johnny grit out. "Not you."

"Why cause I'm some helpless damsel in distress needing Prince Charming to swoop on in with his white horse and save me," she bristled. "I thought we were in this together-that means I get to contribute, too."

Johnny tightened his arms around her so she wouldn't turn around to look him in the eye and then dropped his head against her hair, breathing deeply. "I know. It's—this wasn't the life I had planned for us s'all."

"Yeah well it's the one we got." She felt him practically recoil at the words and instantly felt guilty. Brook managed to turn around in his hold, grabbing his face in her hands and brushing his cheek with her fingers. "Hey, I'm not complaining here, so what's the problem?"

"My problem is you shouldn't have to flirt and play shit up like that just so we can get some cash for the night." She tried not to get angry understanding where Johnny was coming from. Although just because she understood it, didn't necessarily mean she had to like it. "That guy touching you… I wanted to break the fingers from his hands, one by one."

"Graphic."

"I'm being honest."

"It's just an act, Johnny. It don't mean anything," she insisted. "Don't tell me you're actually jealous." Johnny grumbled something but Brook couldn't decipher the words. She stretched up, leaning forward so Johnny could kiss her forehead—lips a comforting weight against her skin. "Hey, I'm not hustlin' anything more than money here so let's just get that out there right now," she hissed fervently against his throat.

Johnny held her at arm's length, fingers digging in against her biceps not enough to hurt but possessive nonetheless. "I didn't say that. And I'd drop you off right back at your ma's doorstep before you ever even started entertaining the idea," he grit out heatedly.

"Not gonna happen." Brook sighed, taking his hands in hers. "We already talked about this… a million times. It's you and me and this is what we have right now. I'm okay with that. I thought you were, too."

"I was but let's be realistic here. I mean playing music on the sidewalk for chump change and hustling pool for a couple more isn't going to get us anywhere." Johnny's lips graze over her skin as he reveals softly, "I want better for you, Brook."

Brook let herself melt into his embrace, tucking her face in against his neck. "_You_ are what's better for me, Johnny."

"You still think that. Even now?"

"God, you act like I'm actually wantin' for stuff here, John. But all I really **want** or _care_ about is you. We're safe and together and… I'm starting to think you just want me to keep saying all this sappy stuff."

Johnny shrugged but the amusement was clear on his face and in his words. "You look kinda cute when you get all serious… I mean your 'us against the world' speech kinda gets me all tingly."

"You are such an _ass_." She smacked his chest pushing him back with an annoyed grunt, then took the money out fanning it in front of Johnny's face. "And now I no longer feel like sharing **my** hard-earned cash with you."

"No?" The tension was gone from Johnny's shoulders, frown lines smoothed from his face.

"Uh-uh." Brook smirked.

"Not even a little," he cajoled again, moving closer to grab her in his arms. Brook shook her head. "Just a tiny little bit?"

"Nope." But she wrapped her hands around him as well, tucking the money into his back pocket. Her laughter muffled against Johnny's chest until he raised her chin up to catch her lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm gonna give you the world," he whispered when they finally broke away.

"Don't need the world, Johnny." She dropped a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Just you. Me. Happy. That's all."

Johnny closed his eyes, tucking his face against Brook's hair and breathing her in. He believed her, but he wouldn't stop trying to give her everything she deserved… and more.

-0-


End file.
